


Refrain

by Mahoustar



Series: The Hidden Tales Of The Modules [3]
Category: Project DIVA (Video Games), Vocaloid
Genre: But that gets curbed later on, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Past Unethical Experimentation, Plenty of vocaloid songs and albums are mentioned, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28678890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahoustar/pseuds/Mahoustar
Summary: Hatsune Miku. The world's idol and most recognizable voice, gone in a night. When they came back, the old Miku had died while she was missing. In their place was a cold and stern girl.But perhaps... maybe she would return to the old studio. Even if it initially was just to vent.
Relationships: Kagamine Len & Kagamine Rin
Series: The Hidden Tales Of The Modules [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008225
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Refrain

**Author's Note:**

> well, look at me uncovering this dirt-old series!
> 
> Woo, looks like the Unhappy Refrain trio's stories are finished!

Rei, for some bizarre reason, has been slipping out of his self-imposed muteness. He's been talking a little more now, and his voice is at least audible now. Unlike him, and Ni at some point... I know who I was.

I was once an idol— Hatsune Miku. But she'd died long ago.. when I lost my way with them and was kidnapped— or I should say abducted— by an evil syndicate. Out of the three of us, I think I'm the least damaged of them.

Doesn't mean I'm fine dealing with their shit on a constant basis now. Len can be so clingy sometimes! Though.. maybe it's just because his ridiculous sentimentality is him trying to keep his problems at bay.

It's better than using a razor anyway.

  
No more sharp things, the mom says. Rei— or Kaito, as I should really be calling him— wasn't happy about that either. Part of me is mad at them.. but I can't just flip them off and keep doing it. I need another way to vent my frustration.

Maybe taking up the old mic and songbooks can help..

They're better than knives anyway.

I wound up writing an entire song venting about what I went through. To think my painfully clear memory would be able to paint such a story!

But how can I show the world this, when I'm presumed dead?

I can prove them wrong, can't I?

Pencils are INCREDIBLY unsatisfying, too. I really have to curb that damn habit.

I dragged Rei and Ni along with me to watch some old recordings. They were of concerts, actually. Len was pretty happy, watching them.

But... Rei was crying the whole time.

Maybe he was mourning his past self and how oblivious he was to the damn cruelty of the world? Or was he crying... because he thought he'd never be the man on the screen again, but lusted for the ability with a passion?

I can't exactly tell... but something about the way he sobbed felt like a knife to my heart. But _when was he going to take that mask off?_

I'm now pretty much disturbed by the occasional thought of cutting myself.

I wrote a few more songs, recorded them and the appropriate music, and made a new album. "Unhappy Refrain", that's its name. I didn't think the news was going to be so wild by the revelation that I was alive.

Hearing a recording of my voice felt strange, but I loved it all the same to how Miku did. Maybe I really do need to listen to my old and happy songs to try and take something positive away from them.

The new album met mixed reviews, anyway. Half of my fans were wondering where my old thumbprint went. The other half loved the serious and mature themes of the new songs.

I also wasn't expecting that Len and Rei would be following my example too. But they did more for their albums than just giving it a simple title and picture.

Rei's showed his old self in a shattered mirror, with the origin of the cracks being over the red eye in the picture. Something about the imagery invoked a feeling of despairful madness, though I don't really know why it did.

Len's showed a broken battlefield, with the other side of the image being his old self playing with his sister— both of them being angels. It also made me kind of sad to see the cover.

The news also went wild with the new albums they made: "GHOST" and "Fractured Emotion". Len using a lower range baffled his old fans as much as it impressed them, and Rei's powerful and calm voice seemed to startle half of his following along with the extremely vivid and frightening imagery his new songs conjured.

I then realized that these allegedly "disturbingly vivid" songs used a calm voice that eventually decended into spiraling madness. The others had a lot of powerful falsetto notes that could catch even someone like me off guard.

Though.. Brain Revolution Boy seemed too unsettling. I'm going to ask why he wrote it.

I didn't have to ask him, the tabloids beat me to it first. Rei was a little uncomfortable being put on the spot, but he explained GHOST's lyrical choices in great detail with the simple and brief responses he gave. They then asked about Brain Revolution Boy, and he replied that it was based... off of me. A seemingly stern person who actually was very mentally disturbed.

Maybe the reason why everyone other than me was so creeped out was because the only pronoun he used was "you".

Maybe that was it.

We had our first concert since we'd disappeared. I never thought I'd see the sea green penlights again, but here I was in a military-looking outfit. We'd all be performing from our respective albums, save for Unhappy Refrain.

The version I'm referring to is the main song of my album. I'd remastered the instrumentals to fit a band, and also to let Len and Kaito perform with me on stage.

Rin had picked a few of her more rebellious songs to fit GHOST's theme, while Luka and Meiko picked songs that contrasted with mine and Len's.

I'm still a little confused why Kaito set the choreography for Brain Revolution Boy to be so... how do I put it.. curvy? He'd bent his hips and limbs way more than what could be seen as 'masculine', but it strangely fit the song.

Right after was Black Gold and Streaming Heart, followed by one of my numbers; Tosenbo.

Kaito wrapped up, and I took a trembling step onto the stage. The music slowly began, and I prepared myself. I couldn't be distracted by the thoughts surrounding Kaito's hip movements in Brain Revolution Boy.

The spotlights shined down on me, and I began singing.

When I was still that locked up and cold test subject.. I never thought I'd feel the ecstasy of song again as Miku. 


End file.
